2012
by Rachel the Awesome
Summary: My name is Carter. I have one chance to save the world. Am I taking it? Yups.


**So, because of Tori, I'm posting this early -_- Who cares, this cliffie is just a bit weaker than The Half-Blood's Journal's last one. Oh yeah, if you haven't read that, this will make no sense. _WHATSOEVER!_ So just a warning there! On with the epic tale of 2012**

Chapter One

*Blue Cow*

"I'm a blue cow!" I said, trying to perk the mood.

"It won't work, Carter!" said Tori, "No can perk the mood when we're about to _die_!"

"Hey, you're not the one who has to face this all by myself!" I said. Then pillow pelted me. I secretly wish seven other wouldn't help me. I wanted to do this _alone_.

"As far as I know, you're the only one is this room who _doesn't_ have to face it" snapped Tori.

"Yeah" said Nathan. They all had their heads laid on the table, staring into space. You don't know how bad I wanted to fight. I walked over and pinched Tia on the back of her neck. She swatted me away.

"CHRISTINA!" I roared, just to tick her off. It worked. Time for the classic game of tag, death style! Tia eventually got a death grip on my neck and flung me to a wall. She gulped and took her spot back at the table.

"So, that was fun!" I said, jumping on the table. I felt six hands grip my sneakers. Soon, I did a face plant to the concrete floor. I rose with blood gushing from my nose. "OW!" I roared.

"Sorry" they said in union. They looked pretty innocent but my bloody nose begged to differ. I felt around my arm and yanked off my braclet. Their faces turned white.

"Yuppas!" I said, charging them with my sword. I got the Hephaestus kids to make it look like a trident with an owl on it. Yup, to represent my grand parents. I sliced the deadly Dolofonía, murder, and they jumped back.

"Okay, we won't bust your nose open again!" roared the other six. I smiled and put Dolofonía, back on my arm.

"Eímai se foveró gia tous mikroús laoús san ólous sas!" I boasted in Greek. Soon they jumped up and they chased me out of the Big House. I took out Dolofonía and sliced to keep them back.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" I roared, lifting Dolofonía high in the air. They gulped and I playfully charged.

But the joy stopped when a huge storm cloud hovered over head. I stared as lighting hit trees, burning them to ash. I ran to Zeus' Fist and set the alarms. The whole camp went into 'LET'S WHOOP MAJOR MONSTER BUTT!' mode. Then we relized…this monster was just Zeus sending us a warning. We relaxed and the whole camp stared at me.

"Um—he, he!" I half-heartily laughed. Then, they all playfully charged.

Luckily I had Dolofonía!

I swung like mad and they all ran into the woods.

That was the camp's stupidest mistake. _Ever!_

I heard growling and then fire shoot into the sky. I decided to run in and hoped to save the day.

The first thing I noticed was retreating half-bloods. Then burning trees. Then, it came into view.

_The dragon_.

I rushed over with Dolofonía high over my head. Die dragon! Die you silly fire-breathing beast! I swung my sword but it just made a _clink!_ on it's hide. I gulped.

I decided a dramatic back-flip would help. I did one but the dragon caught my shirt with his teeth. "Oh **(insert bleep here)**" He threw me up and I was ready to be eaten. Astonishingly, I missed his mouth and landed on his neck.

He bucked me but I held on. Fire nearly got my hair, but I'm too reflective for that! Soon, my grip loosened and my back hit a tree. I slid down head-first.

I quickly recovered and was ready to fight the beast again. Who knows, I might survive without having to live in a full body cast!

I stumbled around. My head hurt like Hades. Everything was split in two. I was holding two swords, fighting two dragons. I lifted Dolofonía high and swiped, knowing I missed my target.

Blood coughed from my mouth. How was I supposed to take down a sixty foot war machine in this condition? I coughed and had and idea. But it was risky.

I slung my sword, it leaving my hands. It hurled and surprisingly landed in the dragon's nose. It sucked in and I heard it pout. It stomped and blew fire everywhere. Soon, it was too clogged.

I walked up to the limp body and pulled Dolofonía from it's nose. I held it up high, then chopped the dragon's head off. I lifted the head and shook it for the camp to see.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I heard a soft cry. I walked out in my tank top and saw it was coming from the woods. I entered the spookiness. I had to know what was going on.

Well, first of all, I met a fifteen foot long dragon. _It _was the thing that was crying. Maybe I had killed it's mamma during the day!

"Don't cry!" I urged it. It still keeps on. Then I realized there was a lake plentiful of salmon. Enough to reach in there and have one in my hand. I grabbed a smaller-ish one and threw it at the dragon. It caught it with amazing speed.

"Bolt" I whispered under my breath, walking up to the dragon.

**How'd ya like it? Tori made me post it early so blame her! But still, A CLIFFIE!**


End file.
